The Incredibles Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from The Incredibles. Cameos *Doc Hudson from Cars can be seen parked on the street to the left of the screen at the 1:40:27 mark in the film. Although Cars was released after The Incredibles, development of Cars was well under way. *The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots toy from Al's office in Toy Story 2 appears in Bob's office. *A fire engine bearing a resemblance to Red is seen outside the jewelry store. Cameos Gallery Incrediblesdochudson.jpeg|A real life version of Doc Hudson in the bottom left of the image Tumblr_mokvjoOLXr1rcb0d2o1_500.jpg|The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots in Bob's office. Incredibles-Red.jpg|A real life version of Red In-Jokes *At the 1:37:32 mark in the film, Lozano Records can be seen in the background as a tribute to a Pixar production artist named Albert Lozano. *Another building at the 1:39:15 mark is labelled Arriaga & Co after Pixar production assistant Daniel Arriaga. *Mr. Incredible is told to go to conference room A113, where he is attacked by an Omnidroid. The code is also visible, cryptically, when Mrs. Incredible tracks down Mr. Incredible's holding cell to floor A1, cell 13. *In one scene, you can see a sign for the Luxo Deli, and a restaurant called Andy's. The Luxo Deli is a reference to Luxo, Jr. (the first short film Pixar produced), and Andy's is a reference to Andy from Toy Story. *When Mr. Incredible is fighting crime in the beginning of the movie, the streets on his GPS are the streets near the Pixar Animation Studios building. Other Trivia *In Japan, the film was simply called "Mr。インクレディブル" (meaning "Mr. Incredible"). *Near the end of the film, Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, the last of the legendary group of Disney animators called the "Nine Old Men", make an appearance after the Omnidroid v.10 is destroyed. On September 8, 2004, the day that Brad Bird and producer John Walker recorded the commentary for the DVD, Thomas passed away at the age of 92 from cerebral hemorrhage. Four years later on April 14, 2008, Johnston passed away at the age of 96 from natural causes. The two had also appeared in The Iron Giant as train engineers. *This is the first Pixar movie to be released in November since Monsters, Inc. because Finding Nemo was released in May. *The Incredibles family (minus Dash) have a few similarities to the Fantastic Four: **Mr. Incredible has super strength like The Thing **Elastigirl can stretch herself like Mr. Fantastic **Violet can turn herself invisible and make force fields like Invisible Woman **Jack-Jack can set into flames fire like The Human Torch *The sequence where, after breaking through an apartment wall into a jewelry store, Frozone is kept at gunpoint by a nervous rookie cop ("I'm just getting a drink"). This is a direct homage/parody of a similar sequence in Die Hard with a Vengeance. In both films, the threatened character is played by Samuel L. Jackson. Even the police officer's facial design is recognizably similar. *This is the first Pixar movie to center on mostly all-human characters. This may have been the result of Pixar eventually developing technology to get around the infamous "uncanny valley" when it comes to animating humans, compared to the humans seen in the Toy Story films. *This is the only major Pixar movie where the Pizza Planet delivery truck from Toy Story doesn't make an appearance. It does however appear in ''The Incredibles'' game in the Late To School level multiple times as you run past 4-way intersections, and in the final level. *This is the first Pixar movie to receive a PG rating, followed by Up, Brave and Inside Out. However, it is rated U by the BBFC in the United Kingdom. *This is the first (and to date, the only) Pixar movie to have the title card appear both at the start and at the end (before the credits). *In the Disney movie Mars Needs Moms, Milo has a poster of Mr. Incredible over his bed. *When the family was in the limo with Rick Dicker, Elastigirl was on the phone listening to Kari's messages she made in Jack-Jack Attack. *This is the first Pixar film whose home release has the widescreen and fullscreen version released separately (Finding Nemo had its widescreen and fullscreen releases on separate DVDs, but within the same case). Eventually, only the widescreen version remains still sold. *This is also the last Pixar film to be released on VHS (if you don't count the extremely rare Cars VHS). *This is the only Pixar film which lacked a voice of Joe Ranft, back when he was still alive. However, he was one of the movie's additional voice talents. *Brad Bird initially had the film planned to be distributed by Warner Brothers like they did with Bird's 1999 animated film The Iron Giant. But the animation division of Warner Brothers had dissolved and Brad Bird decided to give the film to Pixar, a thing that Pixar CCO and Bird's close friend John Lasseter had been hoping he'd do for a long time. *It took almost two weeks to render the most complicated shot in the film.The Science Behind Pixar Fun Facts References Incredibles Trivia